


Chosen

by Izzyfandoms



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, F/F, Female Deceit Sanders, Female Logan Sanders, Female Patton Sanders, Female Remus Sanders, Female Roman Sanders, Female Virgil Sanders, Genderbending, Genderswap, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms
Summary: (This is a gender-swapped Sanders Sides high school au)Logan Berry, Dee Ceite, Patricia Foster, Virginia Picani and Regina and Rena Prince are all 16-year-old high school students. They live relatively normal lives, with ordinary lessons and ordinary crushes and ordinary families, until one day a monster shows up and attacks them after class, and everything suddenly changes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, October | Toby Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Roman - Regina  
Remus - Rena  
Logan - Logan  
Deceit - Dee  
Virgil - Virginia/Virge  
Patton - Patricia/Pat  
Remy - Remy

“Does this lipstick match my eyeshadow?” Regina spun around in her chair, away from the mirror, to pout her lips at her twin sister, Rena, who was standing on her bed, lacing up her boots. 

“Who cares if they match?” Rena jumped off the bed, running her fingers through her unbrushed hair and bouncing over to Regina’s side of the room. “What matters is whether or not the lipstick tastes good.” 

“It’s not flavoured.” 

Rena laughed, picking up the tube of lipstick and flicking off the lid. “Everything has a flavour if you’re not a _ coward _ _ , _” She exclaimed, and, with that, she took a bite of lipstick, removing almost half of it, chewing on it thoughtfully as her sister screamed at her. 

“Rena!” Regina screeched, snatching it back and holding it protectively to her chest. “That was brand new!” 

Rena grinned, unremorseful, showing off two rows of lipstick-stained teeth. Regina sighed, putting the cap back on and putting it back in the drawer of her desk, pushing it shut. 

She looked her sister up and down, one eyebrow raised. “Are you really wearing _ that _to school?” 

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” 

Regina crossed her arms. “It’s identical to mine! The only differences are the colours and the fact that I wear it so much better than you!” 

It was true, Rena was wearing a green, black and silver short-sleeved dress that was identical in every way except colour to Regina’s red, white and gold one. 

Rena blew a raspberry, marching over to their shared closet and pulling out a denim jacket. It was stained with colours that would never wash out, and was one of the ugliest jackets either of them had ever seen, but that was why it was her favourite. 

She pulled it on and grinned again, an unchewed piece of lipstick falling from her lips and landing on the carpet. Rena crushed it underfoot. “See, now we look different! Plus, my boots are so much cooler than yours. Hey, what if I pulled out someone’s intestines and wore them like a scarf, would that suit me?” 

Regina ignored that last part, but still wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Rena, your boots don’t even match! One’s green and one’s pink, they don’t go together at _ all. _” She pinched the bridge of her nose and spun around, picking her phone up from the dresser. “Did I absorb all the fashion sense in the womb, you… early 2000s reject.” 

“Is that the best you got, you wrinkled duck’s penis?” 

“Okay, that one was weird, even for you.” 

Rena pouted exaggeratedly, slouching. “Uh, everyone knows a duck’s penis looks super weird, it’s like, common knowledge or something.” 

“It is most certainly _ not _common knowledge, you’re just a weirdo.” Regina then began to scroll through her phone, eyes lighting up slightly. 

Rena straightened up, moving to see what her sister was looking at. It was exactly what she’d expected it to be – a picture of a school schedule, one that most certainly wasn’t hers. 

“Ugh,” Rena groaned. “You’re looking at Logan’s schedule _ again _. Isn’t that a bit stalkery? You complain when I talk about all my future crimes, and yet you do this? Hypocrite. I hate you.” 

Regina glanced up. “Okay, first of all: you, like, go into such graphic detail about how you’ll murder people and eat their hearts, it’s disgusting. And, second of all: you _ cannot _ talk. You literally _ ate _ a photo of Dee, like, yesterday, and it definitely wasn’t the first time you’ve done that. You shouldn’t eat paper, you Queen of (eating) Hearts” 

Rena blew another raspberry, wrapping her fingers around Regina’s wrist and beginning to drag her sister towards the bedroom door, picking up her school bag on the way. It was neon green and horrifically ugly, as expected. There were dozens of ripped stickers stuck to the straps. 

“C’mon, Gina, we’re gonna be late for school. You can think about Logan and have some alone time later.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Have some-” Her face twisted in disgust when she realised what Rena was referring to. “Rena, what? No, I’m not- that’s gross! I don’t wanna talk about that, you’ve got to stop bringing it up!” She yanked her hand out of her sister’s grip, but Rena just shrugged. 

“It’s a natural human thing, nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I recently-” 

“Nope! No, no, nope. I refuse to listen to this.” Regina picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, before placing her fingers in her ears and screwing her eyes shut. “La, La, La. I can’t hear you!” 

Rena hummed in thought, before cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting. “Hey, what if you and Logan _ fucked _!” 

Regina screeched in offended horror, eyes opening to glare at Rena, just as their dad, Philip, walked in. There was only a slight look of disappointment on his face. 

“Girls, please,” He sighed. “My little Duchess, my precious Princess, what did we talk about?” 

“No inappropriate language in the house.” Rena droned, pouting. “But, dad, I was just-” 

He held up a finger in front of her mouth. “Now, now, no arguments. You’re going to be late for school if we don’t leave in a few minutes. Your lunches are in the fridge and there’s toast on the counter, you can eat it in the car.” 

Rena sighed – though she was mostly annoyed at the thought of school, not their father’s interruption – as Regina smirked victoriously. 

“Come on, oh, evil twin of mine, I wanna make it in time to meet Pat before school.” 

*** 

A few hours had passed since morning, and the twins were in their final period – Mr Sanders’ chemistry class. They were sharing a desk at the back of the classroom, and were both paying more attention to scribbling their crushes’ names in their respective notebooks than to the lesson itself, as usual. 

“Regina Prince, Rena Prince,” Mr Sanders called, and the girls looked up in unison. “Logan Berry and Dee Ceite, can the four of you please stay behind after class? I have some things I need to talk to you about.” 

Dee and Logan were sat at the front of the room: the two girls having been actually paying attention to the lesson. They glanced back at the twins at the announcement, looking them over and the sisters blushed lightly as they made momentary eye contact. 

Dee was very traditionally beautiful, with vitiligo covering the left side of her face, heterochromia, long black hair and an elegance about her that Rena found entrancing. She’d been in the same class as the twins since elementary school, and Rena’s crush had existed for just as long, never fading. Logan had perfectly neat hair that went just past chin-length, square glasses and an intelligence that surpassed that of almost everyone else in the school. Regina was almost certainly in love with her. 

Rena leant over to whisper in her sister’s ear. 

“Dee looks like _ such _ a snack today. I’d let her slit my throat with that eyeliner. I _ hope _she slits my throat with that eyeliner.” 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Could you be any weirder?” Rena opened her mouth, but Regina interrupted her before she could speak. “Okay, no, it’s you. Of _ course _, you can be weirder.” 

The student sitting closest to them gave the twins a weird look, pulling up the hood of his hoodie, before turning back to his work. In Rena’s opinion, he should have been used to this by now, as he’d been sitting near them all year. 

Mr Sanders cleared his throat, and the sisters glanced back at him. He raised an eyebrow, before turning back to the power-point. 

“What sounds better?” Regina whispered to her sister. “Regina Berry or Logan Prince?” 

Rena hummed in thought, picking at her teeth and flicking a crumb of lipstick to the ground. “Regina Berry,” She decided. “I don’t want people to know we’re related.” 

Regina nodded in agreement. “Smart, I don’t want to be associated with you either.” 

After a few more words exchanged, they went back to scribbling in their notebooks. Regina had finally decided to make some notes on the lesson they were supposed to be paying attention to, but Rena had instead elected to work on the next chapter of her disgustingly graphic Toy Story 3 fanfiction. It was horrendous, and insanely popular online. 

The lesson ended shortly afterwards, and the twins packed up their things, though they stayed in the classroom as their teacher had instructed. 

Regina sat on the edge of her desk, crossing her legs and smoothing out the skirt of her dress. She and Rena had chosen to sit by the window, so she often stared out at the seemingly endless forest at the edge of the school grounds. The thick tree branches created a dense canopy of leaves that her eyes couldn’t breach, and she often found herself wondering what lay beneath them. It was unspoken rule across town that nobody entered the forest – people went missing there, on practically a monthly basis – but she and Rena had often stood at its edges, wondering what adventures lay beyond. 

She shifted closer to the window. It had been raining earlier, so there was condensation creeping at the corners. A smile played at the corners of her lips as she pressed her finger to the glass and doodled a heart. 

“What do you think Mr Sanders wants?” 

Regina jolted in surprise, spinning around and coming face to face with Logan. She was stood beside a grinning Rena, who was making obscene gestures with her fingers that Dee had absolutely noticed by now; she was covering her mouth with a gloved hand as she chuckled. Fortunately, Logan was far too oblivious to notice or understand, saving Regina her last shred of decency. Mr Sanders was nowhere to be seen. 

“No clue!” Rena answered for her, hair bouncing with her constant movement. “What do you think, Dee? Do you think he plans to kill us?” 

Dee shrugged. “I doubt he plans to murder us, but we don’t exactly have much in common.” 

“Yeah,” Regina agreed, looking around again, brow creased. “Where did Mr Sanders go, anyway? I didn’t see him leave.” 

“He said he’d be back in a few minutes.” Logan adjusted her glasses. “He also said there’d be two more students joining us, though he didn’t specify who.” 

“Wonder if we did anything wrong?” Rena piped up, moving to sit on a desk, swinging her legs. “I mean, yesterday I switched all the science textbooks with the language textbooks and all the English textbooks with the math ones, but I don’t think that’s it.” 

Logan gave her a disbelieving look. “Why?” 

“I’m a being of chaos.” 

Dee looked like she was trying not to smile, and there was a definite fondness in her eyes as she stared at Rena. She looked like she was about to speak up, when the classroom door opened, and all four girls immediately turned in that direction. 

Two girls their age walked in: Patricia Foster and Virginia Picani, better known to their friends as Pat and Virge. They’d been dating since middle school, and, if asked, Regina would definitely call them her OTP; she’d helped them get together after all. 

Pat was short and liked to wear her hair in pigtails. Her wrists were always covered in hair-ties, and she mostly wore t-shirts and skirts with a pastel blue colour scheme. Her girlfriend, Virge, was her complete opposite – tall and lanky with short purple hair and a black and purple colour scheme. The pair were holding hands when they walked in, and Pat squealed when she spotted the four crowded around Regina and Rena’s desk. 

“Regina!” Pat exclaimed. “Rena! Logan! Dee! My four favourite people!” She paused, before giving her girlfriend a smile. “Apart from you, of course, angel. Oh, and apart from my moms, too! But, other than that you’re my favourite.” 

Virge gave a small smile back, squeezing Pat’s hand. 

“Patricia, Virge.” Logan pushed her glasses further up her nose. “I assume you’re also here for Mr Sanders? He mentioned there were two more people coming.” 

“Yup!” Patricia exclaimed, half-dragging Virge over to the group. “I dunno why we’re here, though.” 

“Neither do we,” Dee said. “But he said he’d be back soon. I wonder if we’re in trouble.” 

Pat’s expression dropped, her eyes widening. “We’re in trouble?” She squeaked. “I don’t wanna be in trouble! What-” 

“I doubt we’re in trouble, Pat.” Virge interrupted, hesitating for a second before pressing a reassuring kiss to the back of her girlfriend’s hand. “You haven’t done anything wrong; all the teachers love you.” 

“Aww!” Regina squealed, grinning widely. “You guys are, like, couple goals.” 

She tried not to glance at Logan, she really did, but she failed, of course, and the two made eye contact, before looking away in unison. Her plight was obviously noticeable, as Patricia giggled and Dee snorted. Rena made another obscene gesture that everyone politely ignored, though Pat glanced away uncomfortably. 

About a minute passed, and the classroom door swung open again, Mr Sanders finally stepping back inside. There was a large ink stain on his shirt that hadn’t been there before, and he was carrying himself differently. It was... uncomfortable, to say the least. 

He smiled – flat and lifeless – as he looked them over, stepping closer. 

“Girls, it’s good to see you again.” 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “It’s only been a few minutes, Sir.” 

“Perhaps.” 

There was a whole minute of silence following that, and even Rena was fidgeting uncomfortably by the end of it. 

“You know what,” Mr Sanders broke the silence, stretching and cracking his back. “I’ve never been very good at this part – I'm not much of an actor – so let’s just get this over with.” And, with that, he unhinged his jaw, and three inky black tentacles shot out from the back of his throat, each coated with spikes. 

Regina yanked Logan out of their way just in time, as did Virge with Pat. Dee managed to dodge the third on her own, as Rena was too busy staring at their teacher with curious horror and possibly even minor jealousy to notice. 

Dee grabbed the back of Rena’s jacket, dragging her away from the monster and scrambling closer to the back of the room with the rest of the girls. Their teacher was stood between them and the door, they were cornered. 

“What the fuck are you?” Rena asked in slight awe. Dee sighed, moving to grab the shorter girl’s wrist, ready to drag her out of danger again if necessary. 

Mr Sanders chuckled darkly, the appendages retreating back down his throat. An ink-like substance dripped from his eyes, ears, mouth and nose, his hair was also coated with it, having been splattered by the ink-covered tentacles. 

“Does it matter?” He said smoothly. “You’re going to die anyway.” 

The inky black liquid moved to coat his left arm, turning it into a much larger and much more menacing appendage with a giant claw at the end. It then jolted forward in a burst of speed, stretching inhumanly, snatching up Regina and tugging her towards him. She screamed, naturally, and even the monster winced at the ear-splitting sound. 

“There’s no point in struggling.” He held her in place. “There’s no one close enough to hear you.” 

His jaw unhinged again, but the black liquid formed hundreds of razor-sharp teeth instead this time, and he used his human arm – which was still abnormally strong – to move her head to the side, baring her neck. 

She continued screaming and wriggling, and multiple black limbs had to burst from his chest to keep the other girls from trying to help her. The appendages were sticky like slime, and held the girls to the wall with no room for movement 

“You’ll make a delicious meal.” He cackled deviously, moving slowly to savour it, his teeth just inches from her throat. 

“No! No, please-” Regina begged, before being suddenly interrupted by a figure bursting through the window and landing at her feet. 

It was a second storey window, making it slightly more impressive. 

The figure stood up straight, revealing herself to be a woman with a messy ponytail, leather jacket, sunglasses and two large daggers, one in each hand. She used them to quickly slice off the appendages protruding from his chest, freeing the other girls and causing their teacher to writhe, scream and drop Regina. 

Logan and Rena grabbed her arms immediately, tugging her back to the slightly safer area. 

“Remy Starlight.” The monster hissed, in a voice that most certainly wasn’t their teacher’s. “We meet again.” 

She sighed loudly, irritated, dropping one of the daggers and pulling a large needle full of dark red liquid – blood, perhaps – from her pocket. 

“Unfortunately.” 

Then, before anyone, even the monster, could react, she plunged the needle into his neck, injecting all of its contents with one swift move, before yanking it out and stuffing it back into one of the pockets of her jeans, looking only mildly inconvenienced. 

The monster screamed in intense pain, falling to his knees, and, a few moments later, gallons of inky black liquid gushed from their teacher’s face – a horrifying sight, honestly, some of it even splashed on the terrified teenagers. It didn’t take long for it to finally finish leaving his body, and Mr Sanders collapsed to the ground, barely conscious. Remy hardly even reacted though, slicing her palm with the dagger she still held, and letting a few drops of blood hit the bubbling pool of ink. It hissed for a few moments, before dissolving entirely, and there were a few moments of silence before she turned to the teenagers, wiping a drop of inky blood from her face with her thumb and giving all six of them a simultaneous gay crisis. 

“Are you girls okay?” She asked, picking up the dropped dagger and sheathing both of them, placing a hand on her hip. “None of you were bit, right? ‘Cos that would be, like, super bad.” 

Logan was the first to speak up. 

“Uh… no? I don’t believe so.” 

Remy nodded slowly, humming in thought, before turning to the man on the floor, watching as he began to regain consciousness. 

“Jeez, Tommy, I leave you alone for less than a day and you get possessed? That’s not very ‘chosen one’ of you.” 

Thomas coughed, stumbling as she helped him up. “I’m not the chosen one, remember? That’s… that’s kinda the point.” His voice was rough, and traces of the inky liquid dripped from the corners of his mouth. 

He looked up at his six stunned students, giving them a rather sheepish look. 

“I’m sorry for that, girls. That’s not exactly how I wanted to introduce you to this.” 


	2. Chapter Two

“What the fuck is going on, here?” Dee exclaimed, standing protectively with Logan in front of Rena and Regina; Virge and Pat were on the twins’ other sides. 

Remy and Thomas exchanged a look, having a whole silent conversation in the space of a few moments, before the woman stepped forward. She then pulled off her leather jacket – revealing a plain white t-shirt with the word ‘SLEEP’ across the front in all caps and rather muscular arms that the girls tried not to stare at. She tossed it to the trembling Regina. 

“Here, you look cold,” She said, as Rena wrapped the jacket around her sister. 

Logan stepped forward. “If you two don’t tell us what’s going on, I’m going to call the police.” 

Remy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “Yeah, yeah, of course you are. They’re definitely gonna believe that you were attacked by a monster possessing your teacher, and I’m _ definitely _gonna stick around long enough to get arrested again.” 

“Again?” Pat mumbled, but they all mostly ignored her. 

Logan crossed her arms. “We… we know your name. Remy Starlight, right? They could find you, and you broke through the window, there’s plenty of evidence that something happened here.” 

“Kid, I have friends in the police force,” Remy snorted. “Besides, I just saved your life, you’d really call the police on me? I’m offended. No one appreciates me.” Thomas patted her back, coughing and wincing at his obviously sore throat. 

Dee put a reassuring hand on Logan’s shoulder. “We’re not going to call the police,” She said. “We just want to know what’s going on.” 

“And we’re going to tell you,” Thomas added reassuringly, his voice still hoarse from coughing up gallons of… whatever that monster was made of. “It’s just a long story.” 

“Is it though?” Remy took off her sunglasses, cleaning them with her shirt. “I mean, okay,” She turned to the girls, serious. “There’s four types of monsters: creatures, possessors, puppeteers and seers. Everyone has different names for them, that’s just what my family calls them. Creatures are what they sound like. Possessors possess people. Puppeteers possess people and can also control other people. Seers possess people and get visions of the future that are shared with anyone they’re touching. They all like to bite people, infect them and then eat them. Pure human blood kills them.” 

The girls didn’t know how to react to that. 

Remy turned back to Thomas. “See, that wasn’t hard. Now we just have to explain the weird prophecy thing and be done with it. Simple. I should do this for a living.” 

Thomas sighed. “You have no sense of dramatic tension, Rem.” 

“Who cares about dramatic tension?” Virge suddenly exclaimed. “This could be an elaborate scheme to kidnap us, why are we listening to them?” 

“You think they faked the possession thing?” Pat asked, blinking up at her girlfriend. “That doesn’t seem possible.” 

“I- I don’t know!” Virge exclaimed, throwing up her hands in exasperation. “But we can’t just _ trust _them!” 

Remy crossed her arms. “Uh, I just saved, like, all of your lives. I think I’ve earned a little trust.” 

“First, you can explain that prophecy thing you mentioned.” Dee stepped between her friends and Remy. “Forget the ‘dramatic tension,’ Mr Sanders, just tell us what’s going on, and then we can decide whether or not to trust you two.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Remy sighed in irritation, rolling her eyes under her sunglasses. “About a century ago, one of my ancestors was fighting one of those seer monsters – that’s kinda what we do, we fight monsters, it’s pretty cool – and they accidentally shared a vision with one. It was basically prophesised that every sixteen years, between April 21st and April 27th, some kids would be born whose blood would have the potential to kill the mother of all monsters, the Queen. There’s a few more details than that, but that’s pretty much the gist of it. Thomas was one of these kids, he failed, and you six are this generation of potential chosen ones.” 

The teenagers stared at her in shock. 

“Is it set in stone?” Dee asked, the first to speak up. 

Remy blinked a few times in confusion. “What?” 

“Is it that one of us could be the chosen one, it just depends on our actions, or is it set in stone that a specific person is destined to be the chosen one, you just don’t know exactly who.” 

“Oh…” Remy nodded in understanding. “Someone specific is fated to be the chosen one, we just don’t know who specifically.” 

Dee nodded slowly as Logan adjusted her glasses, staring Remy down. “How do you know?” 

“What?” 

Logan sighed in slight irritation. “How do you know that the six of us specifically are this generation of potential chosen ones?” 

“Well, the vision also included the helpful details of general location, general age and the fact that each of those kids would have at least one biological parent who’d been possessed before. Those things only applied to the six of you this time ‘round, which is why I’m here.” 

Regina and Rena both looked rather excited at this, exchanging a look of wonder, as expected from them. Patton also looked slightly in awe, but Virge, Logan and Dee all looked a lot more suspicious and unsure than anything else. 

“How are we supposed to believe you?” Virge asked, a little harshly. 

At the same time, Dee said, “And you expect us to risk our lives and fight monsters for you? We could fucking _ die _.” 

Logan just stared, her brow creased. 

“I’m- _ we’re _all chosen ones!” Regina exclaimed, the horror of the near-death experience overtaken by the prospect of adventure. “That’s… that’s amazing! We’ve gotta do this.” 

Logan glanced back at her, giving her a look that was half ‘you’re an idiot’ and half ‘I want you to be _ my _idiot.’ Her expression then shifted back to a thoughtful one. 

“Yeah!” Remy grinned, ignoring Virge and Dee’s protests. “Any of you could be the chosen one. Your blood could kill the Queen of monsters. She’s the only one of them that can lay eggs and have kids, so once she’s out of the picture, it won’t take long to end the monster race for good.” 

“Woah!” 

Logan gasped suddenly. “I have an idea. You said we’d each have a biological parent who’d been possessed once before, correct?” Remy nodded slowly. “Well, do you know which ones?” 

“Yeah, my family keeps track of that kind of shit, I’ve got the files saved on my phone.” 

Logan nodded, looking around at the others. “Well, then we can just ask our parents. If they can confirm Remy’s story, then maybe, _ maybe _, we can go along with this whole ‘chosen one’ thing.” 

Remy smirked slightly, pulling her phone from her pocket. She tapped at it a few times, one-handed, before glancing back up again. 

“’Kay, so, we’ve got files on all six of you, ‘cos of the whole ‘possible chosen ones’ thing. The only two parents still alive or in the picture who’ve been possessed before are Nathalie Berry and Octavia Ceite.” 

Logan and Dee straightened up, exchanging a glance. 

“My mom’s at work right now.” Dee said. “We’d have to wait until later to ask her.” 

Logan adjusted her glasses. “I could call my mom now; she had the day off today.” She pulled out her phone and began dialling the number. “I’ll go into the hallway so as to not be interrupted.” 

Thomas straightened up. “I’ll come with you; can’t let you get attacked the second you leave the classroom.” He said that last part in a humorous tone of voice that didn’t really suit the situation, and followed Logan out of the room. 

“Yell if you need anything!” Remy shouted after them, before turning back to the five other girls. 

Dee crossed her arms, staring back at her expectedly. 

“So…” Remy awkwardly scratching her arm. “You girls wanna see the reward my family plans on giving to the chosen one after the Queen dies? I stole it from them to show you guys as extra motivation.” 

Regina’s eyes lit up. “Ooh… what is it?” Rena and Patricia looked almost equally excited. 

Virge and Dee watched warily as Remy took her jacket back from Regina, reaching into the secret pocket sewn into the inside, and pulling out a golden chain necklace with a large black crystal at the front. 

“This gem was formed from the blood of the Queen over a century ago. It was the last time she was seen by humans, and the only time anyone was ever able to injure her. My family was the one to do that, of course. We’re cool.” 

“It’s so pretty…” Rena stared wide-eyed, more entranced at the monster blood aspect than anything else. 

“Yeah,” Regina agreed. 

Virge rolled her eyes as Dee and Pat also looked it over appreciatively. The purple-haired girl’s loyalty was not so easily bought. 

“Can I touch it?” Rena asked, and Remy shrugged, tossing it to her. 

“Sure, I’ll need it back at some point, though, or I’ll be in deep shit with my parents.” 

Rena clutched it tightly, looking it over. “It would look _ amazing _with my outfit. The black’s totally my aesthetic. Can you make gems with human blood? That’d suit you better, Regina.” 

Regina blew a raspberry, reaching over and snatching the necklace from her sister. “Uh, no, the gold would totally suit me better. Besides, I’m totally gonna be the chosen one. You guys know that, right?” 

Virge and Dee sighed in unison as Patricia tried in vain to stop the twins from arguing. Remy just watched in amusement. 

They started pulling the necklace to-and-fro, arguing about who it’d suit best. Pat tried to argue that they were identical twins, equally beautiful, but that didn’t stop them. She would have attempted consulting Virge and Dee, but Virge was too neutral to care, and Dee was too biased towards Rena to make a positive impact. 

“Give it back!” Regina exclaimed. “It’ll suit me more!” 

“You know what really would suit you more?” Rena hissed. “A slit throat.” 

Regina gasped loudly, releasing the necklace in shock – though she really shouldn’t have been surprised – and causing it to fling too quickly for Rena to keep a hold of, slipping through the broken window, out of sight. 

There was silence for a few seconds, before Rena and Regina turned guiltily to Remy, who burst out laughing. 

“You girls are a _ riot _.” She sauntered over to the broken window, leaning through and looking down. 

The five teenagers followed, peering around and over her shoulders, their noses wrinkling when they spotted what was right below the window sill – a large open dumpster bin. They couldn’t even see the necklace; it was so full of multi-coloured garbage. 

Then, Logan and Thomas walked in, pausing and raising their eyebrows when they spotted everyone crowded around the window. 

“My mom confirmed their story, apparently my other mother knows about it, too, and they’ve spoken to your mother about her own possession multiple times in the past, Dee. She says we can trust them.” Logan confirmed, and Thomas nodded. “What are you all doing crowded around the window? Have you figured out what to tell the school faculty about that? I suggest claiming it was a break in, possibly vandalism.” 

“No, uh…” Remy glanced at the other girls, who all shrugged, before turning back to give Thomas a sheepish look. “I may have borrowed my family’s chosen one necklace, and we may have accidentally dropped it out of the window… into a dumpster.” 

Thomas blinked a few times in surprise, before sighing, massaging the bridge of his nose. 

“Well, I guess we’re going dumpster diving, then.” 

*** 

A few minutes later, the eight of them had left the building, and were now below the window they’d previously peered out of, staring at the large reeking dumpster in front of them. Most of them didn’t look too happy to be there. 

Logan stared up the wall, brow creased. “How did you even climb up there, Remy? There aren’t any ladders.” 

Remy smirked, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets. “I’m just that awesome.” 

They turned back to the dumpster. 

“So, uh…” Thomas glanced around. “Who volunteers to climb inside?” 

“Ooh, ooh! Pick me!” Rena exclaimed, jumping up and down in the spot, her hand in the air like she was still in class. “I’ve wanted to do this my whole _ life _, please let me climb inside!” 

Everyone stared at her, but only the two adults looked surprised. 

“Uh, knock yourself out, kid.” Remy stepped out of the way, and Rena grinned, moving closer to the dumpster and looking it over. 

She glanced back at her sister. “Little help, Regina?” 

Regina wrinkled her nose in disgust, moving even further back. “I refuse to touch that thing, and you are absolutely taking a shower as soon as you get home. You are _ not _entering our bedroom reeking of expired cafeteria meat.” 

“But that’s my favourite kind!” Rena exclaimed, and no one could tell whether or not she was joking. 

Dee stepped forward. “I’ll help you up.” She volunteered, blushing lightly when Rena beamed gratefully at her. 

“Excellent.” Rena rolled up the sleeves of her denim jacket, and Dee helped her climb inside of the dumpster. 

Everyone but Rena gagged at the squelching sound her boots made when she landed inside, and she knelt down to search properly. 

“Woah, there’s tons of stuff in here!” She grinned. “You could definitely hide a body in here, or, like, three bodies worth of organs, at least, and no one would even notice. It reeks so bad it’d hide even the stench of death!” Rena said that last part like it was a good thing, bending further down, out of sight, to properly search the dumpster. 

Remy leant closer to Pat, whispering loud enough that everyone could hear her. “Is she always like this?” 

“Oh, uh, yep!” Patricia said cheerfully, though she didn’t really seem too thrilled. “She’s actually pretty tame, right now.” 

Virge snorted, her hands in her hoodie pockets. “You can say that again. One time, last year, she ate a ton of rotting food, straight from the trash, just because someone dared her too. She got super sick, and I’m pretty sure her dad almost sued the school. She’s calmed down a little since then, behaviour-wise.” 

Remy whistled, almost impressed. “Damn, that’s actually almost impressive, but I think I would’ve puked if I’d seen it.” 

“Oh, people did.” Logan confirmed, adjusting her glasses. “It happened in the middle of the cafeteria and seven-point-five people threw up.” 

“Seven-point-five?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

Thomas furrowed his brow in concern, glancing at Regina. “She’s gonna make herself sick, what do your parents think about all of this?” 

Rena’s head popped up again. “I’ve built up an immunity to this kinda stuff. Besides, it’s fun to freak people out.” She lifted up an old shoe. “Does anyone dare me to take a bite out of this?” 

“_ Please _, don’t.” 

Rena pouted, tossing the shoe back over her shoulder. 

“It’s strange that you haven’t found the necklace yet.” Logan pointed out. “Surely it would have been at the top.” 

“Oh, it was.” Rena pulled out the necklace. “I saw it before I’d even climbed in, but I was having so much fun.” 

She then straightened up and hopped out of the dumpster, grinning widely, as everyone moved out of the way. Dee stepped forward, wrinkling her nose as she flicked a banana peel off of Rena’s shoulder. 

Remy took the necklace back from Rena, looking it over quickly, before stuffing it back into her jacket pocket. “Thank god, there’s not a scratch on it. My parents would _ kill _me if it was broken.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have stolen it from them in the first place.” Thomas said, and Remy gave him a pointed look. 

“If you tell them, I’ll never forgive you.” 

“When would I get the chance to tell them?” 

Remy raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you coming to dinner tonight? It’s Thursday, right?” 

Thomas’s eyes widened. “Wait, shoot, it’s already Thursday? I thought it was Tuesday!” He looked around at the girls for confirmation. 

“Mr Sanders, you literally wrote the date on the board at the start of the lesson.” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I was planning on spending the night marking homework, it needs to be handed back tomorrow. Guess I’m not sleeping at all tonight.” 

*** 

A few hours had passed, and the six girls had returned back to their respective homes. Regina had finally forced her sister to take a shower – though the main reason Rena had protested so much was because it got on Regina’s nerves. Their dad would be getting home from work at the local theatre soon, and they were trying to figure out how best to tell him about the situation. 

“Do you think he’ll believe us if we just straight-up tell him?” Regina asked, glancing back at her sister, before turning around quickly upon realising that Rena still hadn’t gotten dressed. “_ Please _, put some clothes on, it’s been half an hour.” 

“But they’re so restrictive!” Rena said, but she gave in and pulled on her pyjamas – an old neon green t-shirt and bright red shorts. 

Regina looked her over again. “You look like Christmas threw up on you.” 

“Thanks, that was the intention.” Rena flopped down on her sister’s bed – their room was split on two, a desk and a bed on either side; Rena’s half was the one by the door. “But do you really think dad’s gonna believe us? I mean, it’s not like we’ve got any proof. Do we really need to tell him?” 

“Hmm,” Regina hummed in thought. “I guess not.” She turned and grinned at her sister. “So, which of us do you think’s gonna be the chosen one? I bet it’s me.” 

Rena scoffed. “Nah, I bet it’s gonna be Pat or Virge, it’s always the one you least expect.” 

“Psh…” Regina dismissed the thought. “Don’t get me wrong, I love those guys, but they don’t have it in them.” She lay dramatically across her sister’s lap, grinning up at her. “I’m gonna be the chosen one, kill the Queen of monsters _ and _get the girl.” 

“And I’m gonna be the zany side character slash main character’s best friend who also gets the girl in the end!” 

“Absolutely, my dear sidekick.” 


	3. Chapter Three

Logan woke up at exactly 6am to the sounds of her alarm clock chirping loudly in her ear. She cracked one eye open, surveying her blurry surroundings, before reaching onto her bedside table and grabbing her glasses. She slid them onto her face and sat up, pressing the top of her clock to silence it.

She stretched, listening to the sounds of her mothers moving around the kitchen below, before sliding out of bed and padding out of the room to take a shower. When she returned – clean, fully awake, and ready for the day – she got dressed in her usual outfit; Logan had multiples of the same clothes. She wore a black polo shirt, dark blue tie, knee-length skirt and plain white socks.

At precisely 6: 15 am, just as usual, she stepped into the kitchen, immediately greeted by her two mothers, Nathalie and Christine Berry. She sat down at the small kitchen table, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

“Logan, dear,  _ please  _ tell your mother why we can never go see the Davidsons again , ” Christine exclaimed dramatically , passing her daughter the cereal and milk, as her wife passed her the bowl and spoon.

“Mrs Davidson insulted your-” Logan began.

“She  _ insulted  _ my scarf! My favourite, most beautiful scarf! I will not stand for it . W e can never speak to any of the Davidsons again, we have standards.” 

Nathalie gave her wife an amused but loving glance. “But I just finished fixing up Joseph Davidson’s car. He’s picking it up today, I can’t just ignore him.” She ruffled Logan’s hair,  chuckling at her daughter’s protests, before leaving the kitchen to put on her shoes. 

“Besides,” Logan added. “We already agreed that we’d go to their barbeque next weekend, despite my  numerous  complaints. It’s in the calendar, it was you who said we couldn’t miss it.” She finished pouring her small bowl of cereal and began to eat it at a quick pace – quick enough to be efficient, but not quick enough to choke. She’d mastered her morning routine; everything was perfectly timed.

Christine sighed dramatically, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead and leaning back against the counter, almost knocking over her coffee mug .

“I feel betrayed,” She cried. “By my own family, the ones I thought I could trust.”

Nathalie stepped back into the room, her leather jacket thrown over her shoulder. She leant down and pressed a kiss to her wife’s cheek.

“We can cancel the barbeque, if you’d pre fer . Logan’s always great at coming up with excuses, we could pretend one of us is sick or something.” She wrapped her arm around Christine’s waist, pulling her closer. “Whatever you want, babe. We never have to speak to the Davidsons again, if you so desire. ”

Christine blushed slightly at the nickname – no matter how long they’d been together, she’d always blush at them, which was half the reason Nathalie used them. She lightly pushed her wife away, picking up her coffee mug and finishing the last few drops, before placing the mug into the sink, to be cleaned later… probably.

“We should leave soon , ” Christine changed the subject. “Logan, are you almost done? We wouldn’t want you late for school.”

Logan swallowed her last mouthful of cereal, nodding before standing up straight.  She went back upstairs to fetch her school stuff and then came back down to put on her simple black shoes , and the family were in the car and on their way to drop Logan off at school within minutes.

“So,” Christine said, when they were halfway through the journey , glancing back at Logan . “You’re going over to Dee’s house tonight, right? We’re picking you up at midday tomorrow?”

“Yes, 12:30pm to be exact.” Logan confirmed.

Christine paused for a moment, before sighing. “I do wish you weren’t getting involved with that ‘monster’ stuff Remy’s always talking about. I know we’ve known for a while that it would be a possibility, but, still, this is some dangerous stuff you’re getting into.”

“Now, now, Chris.” Nathalie added. “ We discussed this yesterday,  It’s Logan’s choice. She’s a responsible girl, we know she wouldn’t put herself in any unnecessary danger. And, besides, if she’s the  ‘ true chosen one ’ , then none of this can be helped,  you know that,  and, if she’s not, she’ll be fine.”

“Mom’s right, mother , ” Logan said. “You two confirmed yesterday that we can trust Remy and Mr Sanders, they’ll keep us safe. If I’m the true chosen one, I’ll kill the Queen and likely survive, it’s fate, and if I’m not, I won’t be in as much danger.” She paused for a moment. “It’ll be worth it; this will help people.”

Logan knew that the logic in that wasn’t entirely sound, and that this could, in fact, be very dangerous. The chances of survival weren’t 100% – though that was true for almost every activity imaginable – and there would be plenty of monsters out to kill her and her friends, but this was important. She had the chance to be a part of something great, to rid the world of a great evil, and return home a hero. She didn’t care too much about that last part, really, but she knew Regina would.

She blushed slightly at the thought of what Regina would think of her if she was, in fact, the true chosen one. If Logan slayed the Queen, she’d be her hero, like the protagonists in all those books and movies Regina was obsessed with. 

Logan wasn’t really into Disney,  personally – fantasy wasn’t her cup of tea –  but she’d watched most of the movies in the hopes of connecting with Regina about them. Dee had accompanied her, partly out of enjoyment, partly out of friendship, and partly because Regina’s twin, Rena, was also a big fan of Disney movies.  In the end, their ventures had only been partially successful.

“Besides,” Nathalie added, snapping Logan out of her daydream. “They’ll be supervised the whole time, right, by Remy and Thomas?”

Christine crossed her arms. “That doesn’t exactly reassure me.”

Logan sighed. “Well, Remy doesn’t seem too serious about her job in general, which isn’t very reassuring, but she does seem rather skilled. She managed to save us from that monster possessing Mr  Sanders .”

“Yeah , ” Nathalie reassured. “And Thomas is a good guy.  Plus, Remy’s parents were the ones who saved me all those years ago. You were there , remember? ”

Christine pouted slightly. She sighed. “Yeah... I guess.”

The car pulled up just in front of the school, and Logan released her seatbelt, picking up her backpack and swinging it over her shoulder. She then leant forward, between the front two seats, and her  mothers kissed her cheeks in unison. It was a practised motion, part of their daily routine.

“Love you, Lo , ” Nathalie said, as Christine spoke up at the same time with:

“I love you, Logan. Have a good day at school.”

Logan climbed out of the car. “I love you, too. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” She shut the car door, stepping away and watching as her  mothers drove off in the direction of Christine’s work. Nathalie would drop her off with the car, and then walk to her own place of work, which wasn’t too far from Christine’s.

A hand suddenly appeared on Logan’s shoulder, and she glanced back, immediately meeting eyes with Dee, another part of her daily routine. The two girls almost always arrived at school at the same time.

“Is your mother worried about the whole ‘chosen one’ business, as well?” Logan asked, and Dee shrugged.

“Actually, apparently mom and Remy have been friends for years,” Dee explained, and Logan raised her eyebrows. “Yeah, I know. It’s weird. Mom won’t be coming with us tonight, though. She and Emily have another date tonight.”

Logan hummed in thought. “It’s been over a year. Do you think she plans on proposing any time soon?”

Dee smiled slightly. “I hope so, I like Emily. It might be a little weird, it’ll make  Virge and Anne my step-sisters, but I think I can live with that.”

“Anne’s ten, right?”

“Eleven.”

“Oh.”

There were a few moments of silence, before  Dee finally spoke up again. “Hey, did you know the school thinks that  class-room was vandalised, just like you said they would?”

Logan nodded, humming in thought. “Well, the window was broken and the walls and floor was covered in what appeared to be black paint, so it makes sense. We’re lucky they don’t have any security cameras.”

Dee opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by Patricia appearing around the corner and bounding up to them , eyes brightening when she spotted her friends.

“Dee! Lo!” She exclaimed, pigtails bouncing as she stopped in front of them. “Hi, how are you two doing?”

“Adequate.”

“I’m doing well, how are you?”

Pat fiddled with the strings of her grey cat hoodie. “Oh, I’m great! I’m so excited for the sleepover tonight. All six of us, hanging out, eating popcorn, learning how to fight monsters. It sounds like so much fun! ”

A student walking past gave the trio a weird look, adjusting his  bright  white shirt collar as he walked.

“We’re talking about video games , ” Dee called  out  after him, but he seemed to just speed up to avoid them. She sighed, before turning back to Pat and Logan. “I don’t think we have any popcorn, but we’ve got a ton of ice cream we can eat, what flavours do you like?”

“All of them!” Pat exclaimed, unperturbed by the lack of popcorn. “I love ice cream.”

Logan cleared her throat. “Well, as fascinating as this topic of conversation is, I believe it would be best to discuss the ‘learning to fight monsters’ part when the rest of us are here, to avoid repetition.”

“Aw, you’re so smart, Lo!” Pat giggled. If Logan wasn’t so infatuated with Regina, and Pat so head-over-heels with  Virge , she might have developed a crush on the overly-cutesy girl instead. “Are we  gonna sit together at lunch today?”

Logan and Dee exchanged a look. 

“I ... believe so , ” Logan answered, and she was about to continue with a similar topic of conversation, when Pat interrupted with a gasp.

“Oh my gosh!” She exclaimed, pulling out her phone. The case was as bright as expected. “I’m  gonna make a group chat for the six of us.” She glanced back up at the other two. “What should I name it?”

“Group chat , ” Logan answered immediately. “Short and explicit about its purpose.”

Dee gave Logan an amused glanced, before turning back to Patricia. “What about ‘Chosen Ones’ or something like that? Or you can make an abbreviation, if you want subtlety.”

“Hmm, abbreviation.” She hummed  quietly, tongue stuck out in thought. After a few second, her eyes lit up and she beamed. “How about the CATs? Chosen and Terrific! Plus, cats are terrific, just like us!” She pulled up the hood of her hoodie, pointing excitedly at the grey cat ears. It was obvious she was just making an excuse to make the group-chat cat-themed, but they allowed it.

“That works.”

Pat tapped excitedly at her phone, before Dee and Logan’s phones vibrated in unison.

“I added you two, plus Regina and Rena and  Virge ! That’s everyone, right?” She counted on her fingers, mouthing the numbers. “Yeah, that’s six!”

“You’re not wrong.”

There were a couple seconds of silence, and Logan checked her watch. “We should be getting to class, now. We can discuss all of this later, at lunchtime and after school.”

***

Logan stepped into the  cafeteria, brow furrowed at the horrendous noise of dozens of obnoxious speaking at once. She straightened her tie as she surveyed her surroundings.

“Lo! Lo! Logan! Over here!”

She zeroed in on a table in the furthest corner of the room. Pat was stood on a chair – her girlfriend tugging her wrist, trying to get her to sit back down – her hands cupped around her mouth as she yelled to get Logan’s attention. Fortunately, most people ignored them.

Logan sighed, momentarily questioning her choice in acquaintances (friends, really, she supposed the whole ‘chosen one’ thing meant they were  all  friends now), before she shifted the backpack on her back and began to make her way over to the table. 

Before she was too close, however, she saw the twins exchange a few whispered words – that she assumed the others at the table couldn’t hear – before Rena suddenly stood up, moving to sit beside Dee, and leaving the only empty spot beside Regina.

Rena couldn’t possibly know about Logan’s feelings for Regina, so this was obviously so Rena and Dee could sit together – they both very clearly had feelings for each other, even Logan could see it , and she didn’t usually care about those sorts of things . Virge was sitting on Dee’s other sid e: they were trying to become friends again, now that they’d likely become step-sisters, and Pat was sat beside Regina. 

Logan sat down beside Regina. They exchanged a glance, before looking away in unison. Logan cursed the fact that she was likely blushing now. Dee’s light smirk confirmed it, though she, too, was blushing slightly as there was approximately zero space between her and Rena. 

“I can’t wait for the sleepover tonight,” Rena rambled on, pulling a green plastic lunchbox out of her backpack. “I’ve got, like, three bags of popcorn in my locker right now.” She pulled a dripping, disgusting-looking sandwich out of her lunchbox, taking a large bite. It looked worse than most of the cafeteria food, and that was saying something. 

Patricia gasped loudly, eyes  shining . “Popcorn, I love popcorn!”

“You know what goes great with popcorn?” Rena asked rhetorically. It came out muffled due to the food in her mouth.

“Rena, please , ” Regina pleaded, pulling out her own red lunchbox. “Do you have to do this every meal? You’re disgusting.”

Rena rolled her eyes. “No,  _ you’re  _ disgusting.” The effect was again ruined by the sandwich muffling her speech. 

Regina sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and Logan got a waft of her sweet-smelling shampoo. It suited her. Logan wondered if Regina’s hair was as soft as it looked. 

Virge cleared her throat, pushing her food around her tray with her fork. “Disgusting behaviour aside.” She eyed Rena, who didn’t seem offended, so she continued. “Does anyone actually know what we’re doing tonight? We’re spending, like, three hours with Remy and Mr Sanders, right? I still don’t really trust them.”

“Yes, I’ve been wondering about that, too , ” Logan said, bringing out a flask of soup and a spoon, zipping her backpack shut again and putting it back under the table. Her knee hit Regina’s, and her heart skipped a beat. “My mom seems to trust them, though.”

“Mine, too , ” Dee added, finally taking her eyes off of Rena and returning to her tray of food. “She and Remy are, like, ‘best friends’ or something. I’m a bit pissed she’s never told me about any of this before. ”

“Huh,”  Virge said. “Do you think she’s  gonna tell my mom?” Dee shrugged, and  Virge looked back down at her food, nose wrinkled. “I hope so, it would definitely make this easier. I'm really not sure how she’ll react to all this. ” 

Pat took  Virge’s free hand, squeezing it. “Your mom’s great, Sunshine, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Virge’s ears reddened at the nickname, which surprised Logan slightly, as she would have thought she would be used to her girlfriend’s pet names by now. They were rather common. 

“Hope so...”  Virge muttered, frowning.

“It’s, like,  _ so  _ weird that you two are probably  gonna be step-sisters , ” Regina pointed out between apple slices, gesturing between Virge and Dee. “Didn’t you guys used to hate each other?”

Dee and  Virge exchanged an awkward look, before the former turned to give Logan a slightly pleading stare. Logan cleared her throat, attempting to interrupt the awkward silence that had begun to settle over the cafeteria table.

“Well, that... uh, that doesn’t really matter anymore, does it?” Logan wasn’t very good at reassuring people, but she knew this was a sore spot for Dee, so she’d try her best to smooth things over. “That rivalry, of sorts, is in the past.”

Patricia perked up at the chance to end this awkwardness. “Yeah!” She changed the subject a lot smoother than Logan would have. “So, Dee, have you finished the English essay, yet? I’m totally stuck on what to write!”

Dee relaxed. “Yeah, I finished it last night.” Logan already knew that, she and Dee had had trouble sleeping the night prior, due to the... rather alarming... events of yesterday’s final period. They’d stayed on the phone for hours, doing their homework together. “I don’t think Mrs  Smith ’s gonna like it, though. She and I tend to have rather different morals.”

Patricia made a face. “She scowled at me and  Virge in the hallway once. I think she’s homophobic.”

“I think she gave me a detention for my outfit once.” Rena piped up, having finally finished that disgusting sandwich of hers, but now beginning to bite into a lemon like an orange, not even stopping to peel it first. “It wasn’t even one of my slutty ones!”

Regina raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her sister. “Weren’t you wearing a neon green t-shirt with the word ‘slut’ across the front in bright orange?”

“Yeah, but it, like, covered everything, and I was wearing these super baggy jeans, too. I think they were dad’s ; I needed to use one of his belts to keep it up. ”

“I remember that.” Dee said, looking at Rena fondly. “It looked good on you.”

Rena grinned widely. “I’ll have to wear it again, then.”

Logan and Regina shared an amused look at their sister/best friend’s antics. They then glanced away, blushing.  Virge and Pat then shared their own amused look, and the table’s conversation  slowly trailed off into a much more casual one, about school gossip and tv shows that Logan had honestly never heard of.

***

Some time passed, and it was now the end of the school day. Logan was waiting with  Virge for the rest of the group, so they could walk home with Dee. 

“So,”  Virge began, breaking the silence that had settled over them. “Who do you think’s  gonna be the actual chosen one? If it is one of  us, that is.”

“Regina,” Logan answered immediately.

Virge raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying that just ‘cos you’ve got a crush on her, or do you actually think that?”

“I don’t-” Logan started, interrupting herself when  Virge gave her a look of disbelief. She cleared her throat. “I mean, that’s not why I think she’ll be the chosen one. She just... seems the most into this, that’s all. She’s been wanting to go on some kind of magical adventure her whole life, so she just... seems like the right fit.”

Virge snorted. “You’re not wrong. She does seem pretty excited about all of this.” She stuffed her hands into her pockets as Dee and Pat appeared around the corner.

Pat bounded up to them cheerfully, slipping her hand into the crook of her girlfriend’s elbow. Dee reached them a few moments later, walking at a more relaxed pace.

“So, what are we talking about?”

“Logan’s crush.”

Logan spluttered in  surprise at  Virge’s answer. Pat giggled, and Dee snorted.

“Aw, no need to be so embarrassed, Lo,” Pat reassured. “Regina likes you back, you should totally ask her out!”

Logan sighed. “Okay, first of all, I doubt I’m her type. And, second of all, I’ve decided to focus on my studies instead of dating.”

Dee rolled her eyes. “Logan, Rena is  _ incredibly  _ obvious about how much Regina likes you.”

“But that’s  _ Rena _ .”

“Did someone say Rena?”

Pat almost screamed in surprise as Rena appeared out of nowhere beside her.  Virge glared at her for scaring her girlfriend but Rena ignored it, smug at the chaos she’d caused. A student clad in blue and grey also jumped as he walked past, startled by Patricia. He blinked owlishly at the group, before continuing to wander in the opposite direction.

“Rena, no one likes it when you do that,” Regina said, also appearing out of nowhere, but beside Logan instead, making the girl jump and almost trip over her own feet. 

Fortunately – or unfortunately (depending on who you asked) – Regina managed to catch Logan before she fell. They remained in that position, with Regina’s arms around Logan, for a few moments, before they realised what was going on and let go of each other.

Rena snickered at their plight. “So, when are you two  gonna fuck?”

There was a moment of silence as everyone digested what had just been said. Then, Regina screeched, taking off her backpack and throwing it at her sister’s head. As the twins fought, Logan just stood there, red-faced and embarrassed.  Virge stepped over to her, putting her hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

“Ignore her, that’s what I do.”

Dee gave  Virge a look of  disaproval . “Don’t be rude.” She turned to Logan. “But, yeah, just ignore her.”

Patricia shifted awkwardly – she'd seemed rather taken aback by Rena’s exclamation. “Uh, shouldn’t we be heading over to your house, Dee? We don’t  wanna be late for Remy and Mr Sanders...”

That seemed to snap Regina out of it, and she stopped whacking her laughing sister with her backpack. She slid it back over her shoulder, as if the fight had never happened, and tucked a few messy strands of hair behind her ear. She checked her watch. 

“We have about half an hour, so we should start walking now,” Regina said. “I  _ refuse  _ to do any exercise in this outfit, so I need time to change.”

“I’m pretty sure attempted murder counts as exercise,” Rena grinned, thoroughly unphased by the events of the past few minutes. She and Logan accidentally made eye contact, and she wiggled her eyebrows at the blushing girl.

Regina punched her sister’s shoulder. “I am so sorry, Logan. I’m begging you, please ignore her. She’s not serious.”

Logan coughed awkwardly. “Uh... noted.”

And, with that, the six teenagers headed off in the direction of Dee’s house, which was a short walk away, ready to start training for the adventure that would change their lives for good.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today!!!

“Remember to watch each other’s backs, girls,” Remy instructed, standing in front of them with one hand on her hip. “And never go to fight a monster alone. Why’s that? Because _ they’re _almost never alone. That night at school was an exception, we were lucky.” 

Logan raised her hand, as if she was still at school, instead of standing in Dee’s garden with the rest of their friends. Fortunately, Dee’s house was rather big – it had belonged to her grandparents before they died – and her next-door neighbours were either deaf or dead, so they likely weren’t going to be overheard. They’d previously been planning on going elsewhere for training, but ended up remaining at Dee’s house for convenience. Her mother, Octavia, was out on a date with Virge’s mother, Emily, so it was just the six girls, Remy and Thomas at the moment. 

Thomas chuckled lightly. “You don’t need to raise your hand, we’re not at school.” 

Logan lowered her hand, turning to Remy. “Why were you alone when you saved us at school? Shouldn’t you follow your own rule?” 

“Because Thomas is my partner – not in the romantic sense, he’s gay, I’m aro – and he managed to get himself possessed, by a pretty powerful one, at that.” Remy gave Thomas an annoyed look. “You’re lucky I’m so damn skilled, or you lot probably would’ve died.” 

The girls all made faces at that, and Thomas sighed. 

“How do you prevent possession?” Logan asked, bringing out a notebook and pen to start making notes. 

“Eh... okay,” Remy straightened up. “So, it’s not an exact science. Pure human blood can free someone from a possession, and it can also prevent a possession, _but _it’s kinda iffy. Different possessors can handle different amounts of blood when possessing, but there are a few ways to make it pretty hard for them to possess you. Number one is having a period. Only the Queen can possess someone on their period, so that’s pretty useful, but that doesn’t happen for everybody, and it’s not all the time. Number two is being injured, but that can be dangerous, so it’s super unrecommended. The one we tend to use most is number three, wearing something blood-stained – it has to be relatively fresh. It’s kinda hard to do that, though, so we usually just try to wear some kind of jewellery with a little container of blood on it. It’s not the most effective, but it keeps them away nine times out of ten. They don’t like the smell, or maybe it’s the vibe? I don’t know, they just don’t like blood. I’ll bring you guys some lockets next time I see you, and some blood bags to keep in your fridges. Don’t ask me where I got them. These lockets will be very important, keep them on you at all times.” 

She eyed Thomas judgementally. “_ Someone _ forgot to do that on Thursday, and managed to get himself possessed.” 

Thomas rolled his eyes. “I’m a teacher, Rem, I can’t exactly wear blood around children. If someone noticed I’m pretty sure I could get fired for that. I usually keep it in my pocket but I guess Thursday I forgot.” He turned to the teenagers. “You can usually see them coming, they’re just like a weird moving puddle of ink. I just got unlucky on Thursday. Please don’t judge me for it.” 

“We are,” Remy said. 

Virginia raised her hand. “Uh, how am I supposed to keep blood in my fridge? My mom doesn’t know about any of this.” 

“Uh... just keep the blood with Dee and Logan, I guess?” Remy shrugged. “Now, who here knows self-defence?” 

*** 

A few hours had passed, and their lesson was winding to a close. Remy had focused on teaching them self-defence, whilst Thomas had focused more on knowledge. 

“Logan, what are the four types of monsters, and how can you identify them?” Thomas asked, walking between the three pairs of girls as Remy adjusted Dee’s stance. 

“Creatures, Possessors, Puppeteers and Seers,” Logan answered immediately. “Creatures are ink-black, inhuman and twice the size of an average adult. Possessors, Puppeteers and Seers all look like a puddle of ink when not currently possessing a human. You can identify a possessed human by the black stains on or around them. Puppeteers can be differentiated from Possessors and Seers by the black strings that eject from their fingers to control other, unpossessed humans. Seers are visually identical to Possessors.” 

Thomas nodded approvingly. 

Rena blew a raspberry. “Those names are so dumb; we should think of something cooler to call them.” 

“Everyone’s got different names for them, Kid,” Remy said. “That’s just what my family calls them.” 

“I think the names make sense,” Logan added, adjusting her glasses. “They’re clear and accurate. You understand them immediately.” 

All of a sudden, the back door to Dee’s house opened, and out stepped Dee’s mother, Octavia, and Virginia’s mother, Emily. Emily spotted her daughter immediately and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Virge hugged back, visibly relaxing. 

Almost a minute of silent hugging passed – Emily did nothing halfway, especially not parental affection – before they pulled away. 

“Octavia told me everything,” Emily said softly, squeezing her daughter’s arm reassuringly. “I will support you in everything you choose to do. I love you, Kiddo.” 

“Love you, too, mom,” Virge mumbled, a little embarrassed. 

Patricia cooed adoringly, taking her girlfriend’s hand and squeezing it. Emily gave her a cheerful smile. Remy turned to Octavia. 

“Hey, Via, what’s up?” Remy asked, putting her elbow on Octavia’s shoulder (which was a little difficult, as Remy was quite a bit shorter than her). 

Octavia shrugged, adjusting the collar of her black-and-white flannel shirt and stuffing her hands into her pockets. “Not much.” 

Remy hummed in thought, before leaning closer to whisper in her friend’s ear. 

“So, you planning on proposing, yet?” 

Dee was the only other one within earshot, and she snorted. Octavia rolled her eyes, lightly pushing Remy away. 

“She’s already got the ring,” Dee said smoothly, though still quiet enough not to be overheard. 

Remy gasped dramatically, offended, her hand on her heart. “And you didn’t tell me? I thought we were friends! I feel betrayed.” 

“It just happened,” Octavia muttered, her eyes on Emily, making sure she wouldn’t overhear. “And you can’t keep a secret. That’s why I didn’t let you meet Dee until it was time to tell her about all the chosen one stuff.” 

Remy booed, one hand on her hip. She turned to Dee, rolling her eyes. “If it was up to me, you guys would have learnt about all this shit years ago. But, _ apparantly _, you shouldn’t put too much pressure on children. I don’t know, I know nothing about kids.” 

Thomas sighed, running his fingers through his hair before checking his watch. “Oh, shoot, I’ve gotta go. I have a ton of papers to mark, and I’ve got a date tomorrow, so I want them done tonight.” 

Remy turned sharply, her hair whipping around, and she grinned. “You have a date?” 

“Yeah... I met this guy at a coffee ship about a week ago – as cliché as that sounds – and we kinda just clicked. This’ll be our first date.” 

Rena opened her mouth, and Regina covered it immediately. 

“Trust me,” Regina said seriously. “We don’t want to know what she has to say.” 

That alarmed Thomas slightly, but he didn’t have time to comment before Regina suddenly pulled away from her sister, screeching indignantly and cradling her hand to her chest protectively. 

“You bit me, you heathen!” 

Rena shrugged, grinning mischievously. “I coulda just licked you, but that would have been too predictable. I’ve gotta switch it up sometimes.” 

“Have fun on your date, Mr Sanders,” Logan added, interrupting the twins’ argument, which was probably for the best. 

Remy made a face. “Ew, Mr Sanders sounds so formal. Just call him Thomas.” 

“Okay!” Rena agreed immediately. “Enjoy your date, Mr Thomas. Get s- ow!” 

Regina kicked her sister in the shin, stopping her from finishing that last part. The rest of the girls seemed to agree with the nickname, though, and repeated it with similar sentiments, also telling him to enjoy his date. 

Thomas smiled. “Thanks, girls.” He then turned to Remy. “Do you need a ride back to your place?” 

“Nah, I’m good, I’ll just walk.” 

Thomas gave Remy a look, and she scoffed. 

“Gurl, I don’t get lost _ that _easily, I’ll be fine!” 

“I’m going to ask one more time,” Thomas said calmly. “Do you need a ride back to your place?” 

This started an intense staring match between Thomas and Remy, that lasted almost a whole minute, before Remy sighed. 

“Okay, fine, yes, I need a ride,” She finally conceded, and Thomas smiled. “Besides,” Remy continued, fishing something from her pocket. “I have your keys.” She tossed the car keys back to a bewildered Thomas. 

“You- what?” 

“I was practising my pickpocketing skills.” Remy glanced back at the six teenagers. “I’ll teach you how to do that another time.” She walked up to Thomas, patting him on the shoulder before walking past him. “C’mon, Thomas, let’s get going. I’ve gotta give you some flirting tips before your date, ‘cos your skills are lacking.” 

Thomas sighed, before turning and following her out of the garden, around the side of the house and out of sight. 

“I wonder if he’s gonna get laid,” Rena piped up, interrupting the silence, and grinning widely, her sore shin already forgotten. 

Patricia squeaked, turning red, and Virge closed her eyes, massaging the bridge of her nose as she squeezed her girlfriend’s hand reassuringly. Dee and Logan sighed in unison, unsurprised, and the two adults both pretended they hadn’t heard that. Regina, surprisingly, didn’t screech loudly, like she usually would. Instead, she turned back to her sister with a flat look. 

“I hate you, so much.” 

Rena’s grin widened, wearing that statement with pride. “I know.” 

Emily chose not to address what had just happened, instead turning to her daughter, squeezing her shoulder affectionately. “I’m gonna go, too,” She said. “I’ll pick you up in the morning, Honey, have a fun night!” 

“Thanks, mom,” Virge responded. 

Emily then turned to Octavia, walking up to her girlfriend and standing on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to her lips (Emily was quite short – Virginia had been taller than her for years – and Octavia was quite tall). 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Dear. I love you.” 

Octavia smiled, leaning down to kiss the tip of Emily’s nose, eliciting a giggle from her girlfriend. 

“Ew,” said Dee, breaking that bubble Emily and Octavia had found themselves in for that brief moment, where all they could see was each other. Her mother poked her shoulder with a chuckle. 

“Bye, girls!” Emily said finally, waving cheerfully at them before she, too, left. 

There were a few moments of silence, before they were broken, not by Rena, thankfully, but by Octavia. 

“So, what pizza do you girls like?” 

*** 

“Rena, truth or dare!” 

“Dare, duh!” 

Patricia tapped her chin in thought; she was sat in her girlfriend’s lap on Dee’s living room floor, and the girls were all in a circle, playing some stereotypical party games. 

“I dare you... to do a cartwheel!” 

“Pfft, easy.” Rena leapt up and, with no spatial awareness, did a quick cartwheel in the middle of the circle. 

She ended up kicking Regina in the face, and her sister screeched indignantly, falling back onto a startled Dee. Fortunately, Rena had socks on (they were neon green and black, and they were atrociously ugly). Unfortunately, this didn’t lessen Regina’s pain. 

“I despise you.” Regina rubbed her cheek, glaring at Rena. “I’m going to stab you one day, don’t test me.” 

“Psh, I’d just stab you back,” Rena retorted, not looking the least bit sorry. “Then what would happen? Checkmate, bitch.” 

Regina somehow looked even more offended at that. 

“Now, now, no more fighting,” Pat chided gently. “Be nice.” 

Rena rolled her eyes. “Okay, _ mom _.” She sat down between Logan and Regina, crossing her arms and practically pouting. There were a few moments of silence, before Virginia finally spoke up dryly. 

“It’s your turn to ask.” 

“Oh!” Rena lit up, and she looked around the room mischievously. “Hmm...” Her eyes finally landed on Virge again. “V, truth or dare!” 

“Truth.” 

“Boo, you’re so boring!” Rena pulled a face. “Uh.... if you had to date anyone in this room other than Pat, who would you date?” 

“Logan,” Virge answered immediately. Her arms were around Patricia’s waist, her chin on her shoulder. “She’s the only one I could stand being around that long.” 

“Rude,” Rena said. 

At the same time, Regina said, “Fair.” 

Logan blinked a few times in surprise, her face turning slightly red. Patricia giggled quietly, and Virginia squeezed her lightly, shifting slightly so she could press a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Regina, truth or dare?” Virge asked. 

“Dare!” 

“Drink a glass of ketchup and milk.” 

Regina immediately made a disgusted face, and Rena started cackling gleefully. 

“I hate you. I hate you so so so so much, oh my gosh,” Regina said. 

Dee sighed, standing up and dusting herself off. She then held out her hand and helped a reluctant Regina up. The two returned about a minute later, with a disgusting pink concoction. 

“Can I try some after you?” Rena asked excitedly. 

“Please, just take the whole thing.” 

Virge raised her hand. “Nope, you gotta take at least a sip of it. That’s your dare, remember?” She paused for a moment, before continuing, smirking slightly. “Unless you’re too chicken.” 

“Ha ha, so funny,” Regina said dryly, rolling her eyes. She then looked down into her glass, at the pinkish sludge. 

She took a deep breath, pinched her nose, and then lifted the glass, tipping back her head and swallowing a few mouthfuls of sludge before she gagged, covering her mouth and shoving the glass into Dee’s arms. 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” She groaned, retching a few times, though thankfully she didn’t actually throw up, before she managed to calm herself down, to the relief of everyone else in the room – except, perhaps, Rena, who looked almost disappointed. “I need water, now.” 

Patricia leapt up immediately. “I’ll get it!” She exclaimed, rushing off in the direction of the kitchen, despite the fact that this wasn’t her house and she therefore had no idea where the glasses were. 

“I have got to try this,” Rena grinned, snatching the glass from Dee and downing its contents in one go. She, unsurprisingly, seemed unphased by the disgusting mixture, clicking her tongue a few times in thought. “It could use some more ketchup,” She decided. 

Regina glared at her. “It most certainly could _ not _.” She then turned and glared at Virginia. “I hate you, so very much. That was disgusting.” 

Virginia shrugged. “My sister dared one of her friends to try it at a sleepover, and they did not react well. I couldn’t come up with another dare, so I used it.” 

Patricia returned with two glasses of water, handing one to Regina, who began sipping it gratefully, and the other to Rena, who chugged that, too, in one go. 

Regina ended up heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth, to rid herself of that revolting flavour; she dragged her sister off with her, as her breath was smelling rather strongly of ketchup, and Regina would not stand for it. They returned a few minutes later, and Regina sat down on a pillow beside Logan, while Rena flopped down beside Dee. 

“I am never choosing dare again,” Regina said dramatically. “That was the worst thing that ever happened to me.” 

“Psh, you’re just weak,” Rena scoffed. 

Regina stared at her sister for a few seconds, an odd glint in her eye, before she cleared her throat. 

“Dee,” She said calmly. “Truth or Dare?” 

Dee looked a little perturbed by the tone, but answered anyway. “Truth.” This was ironic, though none of them knew that. 

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” 

Dee and Rena both froze for a moment upon hearing that. Logan gave her best friend a worried look, while Patricia and Virge exchanged a short look. It was sometimes infuriating, being the only two people in the room aware that both sets of crushes were mutual, but Patricia had convinced her girlfriend not to speak up about it. If Regina and Logan, and Rena and Dee were meant to be, they’d figure things out. It wouldn’t be right to meddle. 

“Yes,” Dee finally answered. 

Rena’s eyes widened at that, though Dee didn’t notice, her eyes remaining firmly on Regina, and the sister clad in red and gold perked up. 

“Ooh, who do you like?” Regina grinned. “Come on, spill.” 

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Dee said smoothly, crossing her arms. “You only asked if I had a crush, not who it’s on. I don’t have to tell you anything.” 

“Why don’t we watch a movie?” Patricia suddenly blurted out, breaking the tension. “How about some Disney?” 

“Disney!” Regina exclaimed, immediately distracted from the prior conversation. 

“Ooh! What about a horror movie? Something gorey with lots of blood and guts and murder!” 

Patricia let out a squeak at that, and Dee delicately placed her hand on Rena’s shoulder. 

“I think a horror movie would be too much from some of the present company. How about we all pick something... appropriate... and put the names in a hat and I’ll randomly choose one.” 

“Boring...” Rena pouted, before sighing. “But fair.” She then perked up. “Let’s change into PJs first! My onesie’s the coolest, you guys have gotta see it.” 

*** 

A few hours had passed. They’d pushed a couple mattresses onto the living room floor, so the girls could sleep on them or the couches, and made a pile of all the blankets and pillows that they could find (the only ones not there were the ones in Octavia’s room). There was popcorn all over the place, and discarded bowls of ice cream on every hard surface. 

The third chosen movie was now playing – Frozen, Regina’s choice – though the volume had been turned down (and subtitles turned on) when the first people started falling asleep. 

Regina fell asleep first, at the very start of Frozen, curled up beside a flustered Logan, who was the next to go. They were now slumbering silently in the middle of a mattress, limbs entangled, which would be an entertaining thing to watch the consequences of in the morning. 

Patricia and Rena were the next to sleep, which was unfortunate, as both of them had started snoring almost immediately, which was rather loud, and was keeping both Dee and Virginia awake. Rena was lying on her back like a starfish on the other mattress, and Patricia was on one of the couches, her head in her girlfriend’s lap. 

Dee was lying across the other sofa, and it wasn’t just the earth-shatteringly loud snoring keeping her awake. 

“Are you asleep?” Virginia mumbled, as she couldn’t quite see Dee’s face at that angle. 

“Yes.” 

Virge paused for a moment, before continuing. “Can I ask you something?” Dee didn’t answer, so she went ahead and asked her question. “Are you mad at your mom for not telling you about this whole ‘chosen ones’ thing?” 

“No,” Dee lied. 


	5. Chapter Five

“And then Regina was like ‘what? I don’t have a crush on Logan!’ which is super silly ‘cos they’re so obvious and she’s told me that she likes Lo so many times!” Patricia rambled on. 

“ Mmm ,” Virginia hummed in agreement; she was painting Patricia’s nails with a pretty, dark purple nail polish. “It is pretty silly.”

It was Sunday, and they were currently at  Virge’s house, in her room, sat together on her bed.

“Yeah!” Patricia blew a  raspberry . 

Virge tapped her girlfriend’s knee. “Stop moving, you’re  gonna mess up your nails.”

“Oh, sorry, honey!” Pat stopped moving. “Anyway, Logan totally likes her back, right? I mean, she’s basically told us. And Dee and Rena, too! They’re super-duper in love, I just  wanna take their faces and  smush them together until they get married and live happily ever after!”

“As entertaining as that would be,”  Virge said, finishing Patricia’s left hand and moved to the right one. “We shouldn’t meddle. Let them deal with their own shit.”

Patricia tutted lightly. “Language.”

“Sorry, sorry,”  Virge said. She examined her own nails – pastel blue, painted by Pat earlier – double checking that they hadn’t been damaged, though they were already dry. “You know I’m right, though. You’re always telling me not to interfere, no matter how often I want to tell them. They’ll figure it out on their own. ”

Pat sighed. “Yeah, I know.” She then giggled. “Doesn’t mean we can’t still complain, though.”

Virg inia hummed in agreement again, and the two sat in comfortable silence for almost a minute, as  Virge finished painting Pat’s nails. Once she was done, the pigtailed girl looked over her hands appreciatively.

“Yay! Now my nails are your favourite colour and your nails are mine! It’s perfect!” Patricia giggled, beaming.

Her girlfriend gave her a small smile. “You’re adorable.”

Patricia giggled again, softly, a light blush on her cheeks. She leant forward, careful not to smudge either of their nails, pressing a kiss to the tip of her girlfriend’s nose.  Virge waited a few moments, watching her girlfriend adoringly, before she pounced, the shorter girl falling back on the bed, the taller almost on top of her. 

Pat spluttered with laughter as Virginia tickled her sides, the purple-haired girl grinning mischievously as she did so.

“Ah, Virge!” Patricia exclaimed between laughter. “You’re gonna- you're gonna make me mess up my nail polish!”

Virginia finally stopped the onslaught of tickling, pushing herself up so she was hovering over her girlfriend, and shaking her head to get her hair out of her eyes. 

Patricia wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, pulling her down to kiss her properly and closing her eyes. 

Virge kissed her back eagerly, her hands at her girlfriend’s waist. Pat’s lips were soft, as usual, and tasted vaguely sweet, like strawberries – she switched up the flavour regularly, so it was always a bit of a surprise.  Virge’s lips, by contrast, were always slightly chapped, as she tended to chew them when she was especially anxious, but, in Patricia’s opinion, that didn’t make kissing her any less enjoyable.

“Ewwwwww!”

The two teenagers pulled apart immediately, their heads turning sharply to face the door ,  which was now open. Virginia’s eleven-year-old sister, Anne, was standing in the doorway, making a grossed-out face. She was wearing one of her sister’s old black-and-grey hoodies, and she had eyeshadow smudged under both eyes – she'd never admit it, but she was absolutely copying her older sister’s style.

“Get out my room!”  Virge screeched, turning red. She sat up and grabbed one of her pillows, chucking it at her sister.

Anne  dodged the purple projectile and  ran off, laughing. “Mom, Virge and Pat are kissing again!”

“Leave them alone , Dear, ” Emily half-scolded from across the hallway , though she was still smiling pleasantly . This was  honestly  the harshest she ever got with her daughters. She walked up to Virginia’s bedroom door and gave the two blushing teens a slightly apologetic smile. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” She teased, shutting the door.

“Mom!”  Virge whined, before turning back to her girlfriend. “I’m sorry my sister’s such a brat.”

Patricia poked her shoulder teasingly. “Don’t be mean.”

Virge rolled her eyes, but  pressed a reassuring kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. “I’m not being  _ mean;  _ this is just what it’s like having a sister. Ask Regina or Rena, I’m sure they’d agree.”

Pat pouted a little at that . “I wish I had a sister. You’ve got Anne, and you’ll probably have Dee, too, soon.”

“You can bond with Logan about it, I guess, ” Virginia shrugged.

The pigtailed girl gasped, her eyes brightening. “Logan can be my sister , then !” She pulled out her phone , careful not to mes sup her nail  . “I’m gonna go tell her, right now.” 

** CATS **

** Patricia **

_ Logan!!!!!! _

_ Logan!!!!!!!!!! _

_ Logan!!!! _

_ Logan!!!!!! _

_ Logan!!!!!!!!!! _

_ Lo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

** Dee **

_ I should’ve muted this chat. _

** Logan **

_ Patricia, you  _ _ now  _ _ have my attention. _

** Patricia **

_ Logan! _

_ Your my sister now!!!!!! _

** Logan **

_ *You’re. _

_ Also, what? _

_ We do not share any parental  _ _ figures; _ _ how can we be sisters? _

** Regina **

_ God ofc you use perfect grammar in texts ilysm _

** Logan **

_ What do ‘ofc’ and ‘ _ _ ilysm _ _ ’ mean? _

** Rena **

_ it means she wants to fusdjjkfhfjshfkldjfdkshfjdhfdjfhsdkhfksdlfhsdfh _

** Virginia **

_ oop _ _ s _ _ guess  _ _ renas _ _ been murdered _

** Logan **

_ What? _

** Dee **

_ Ignore her _

_ Regina probably just tackled her _

** Regina **

_ ur right!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ gina did take my phone!!!!!!! _

_ but I took hers and now  _ _ im _ _ locked in the bathroom!!!!!!!! _

_i__ can say __whateva_ _i__ like!!!!!!!_

** REGINA IS TYPING **

** Dee **

_ Oh dear _

** REGINA HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM ‘CATS’ **

** RENA HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM ‘CATS’ **

** Virginia **

_ using my admin powers for good _

_ “ _ Virge !” Patricia exclaimed, poking her girlfriend’s shoulder disapprovingly.

“What?” Virginia shrugged. “Do  _ you  _ want to hear everything Rena has to say about what Regina and Logan  wanna do with each other?”

Pat wrinkled her nose uncomfortably. “Well, no... but it’s mean to remove them!”

“Fine,”  Virge sighed. “But if Rena starts talking about sex, I’m going to remove her again.”

** PATRICIA HAS ADDED REGINA TO ‘CATS’ **

** PATRICIA HAS ADDED RENA TO ‘CATS’ **

** Virginia **

_rena__ if you talk about anything inappropriate from either your phone or __reginas_ _im__ blocking both of you_

** Regina **

_ I finally got my phone back! _

_ And I agree _

_ Pl _ _ s _ _ don’t do that  _

** Rena **

_ :( _

_ what counts as inappropriate  _ _ tho _

** Virginia **

_ anything that would upset pat _

** Rena **

_ boo!  _

_ boring _

“I’m going to fight her.”

“Honey, please don’t.”

** Logan **

_ Patricia, what was it you were trying to tell me at the start? Your statement about us being sisters was factually (and grammatically) incorrect. _

** Patricia **

_ Were the only people on the chat without sisters!!!!! That means we should be sisters now so were not alone!!!!! _

** Logan **

_ *We’re and *we’re. _

_ And that does not make sense. _

_ Besides, Dee doesn’t have any siblings, either. _

** Patricia **

_ She and  _ _ Virge _ _ are  _ _ gonna _ _ be sisters soon right!!!!!!! _

_ And  _ _ youre _ _ my sister now sorry I  _ _ dont _ _ make the rules!!!!! _

** Logan **

_ *You’re and *don’t. _

_ You were the one who made this chat. You do, literally, make the rules. _

** Virginia **

_ (just go with it) _

There was almost a minute of no texting, though everyone appeared to still be online, and Patricia shifted cl osed to her girlfriend in the interim, practically seating herself in the taller girl’s lap. Finally, Logan started typing again.

** Logan **

_ Fine. _

** Patricia **

_ YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ I’m going to spam you with heart emojis now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

** Logan **

_ Please, don’t. _

** Patricia **

_ Okay I won’t!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

** Dee **

_ I hate to interrupt _

_ But my mom just got a message from Remy _

_ Apparently, she and her parents are inviting us (and Mr Thomas) and any of our parents who know about the monster shit (her words not mine) to this fancy party at her place next  _ _ Saturday  _ _ . We need to dress  _ _ kinda _ _ fancy, like dresses or fancy shirts and trousers, as it’s like tradition or something to hold these parties for each generation of chosen ones _

_ Mom says she can tell any of your parents who don’t know the truth that you’re all at my house _

_ But she also recommends you tell your parents  _ _ whats _ _ actually going on _

** Virginia **

_ ew _ _ party _

** Rena **

_ ew _ _ telling dad the truth about the monsters _

** Logan **

_I didn’t think you were one to shy away from the truth, Rena. Wouldn’t __it_ _be easier to __be honest with your father?_

** Rena **

_normally __i_ _wouldnt__ care_

_ but if dad finds out about all  _ _ this _ _ he could get all protective and shit and try to stop us from fighting monsters and all that other ‘dangerous’ stuff _

** Regina **

_ Ugh, I can’t believe I  _ _ acc _ _ agree with u _

** Patricia **

_ Im _ _ still  _ _ tryna _ _ figure out how to tell  _ _ my moms _ _ !!!!!!!  _

_ I might ask Miss Emily to help me but idk _

** Virginia **

_ she would she loves u _

** Regina **

_ Wait lol pat  _ _ arent _ _ you at  _ _ virges _ _ house  _ _ rn _ _ why r u texting _ _ _

** Patricia **

_ Because I love all of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

** RENA IS TYPING **

** Regina **

_ Before you speak _

_ Is it appropriate? _

** Rena **

_ no _

** Virg ** ** inia **

_ then dont _

** Rena **

_ ): _

** Virginia **

_ dee can u get  _ _ ur _ _ mom to text my mom the details  _

** Logan **

_ Mine, too, please. _

** Dee **

_ Sure _

** Regina **

_ Me and  _ _ rena _ _ will have to ask dad later  _ _ hes _ _ busy rehearsing lines  _ _ rn _

** Rena **

_acc_ _hes__ probs just __txting__ the dude he went out with yesterday lmao_

_ he  _ _ wont _ _ tell us anything  _ _ bout _ _ it and got  _ _ kinda _ _ awkward when we asked  _ _ bout _ _ the guy he went out with _

_ so  _ _ im _ _ assuming they fucked _

** Regina **

_ I hate you so much _

_ Stop saying that _

_ Fight me _

_One day __Im_ _acc__ going to fight you and it is __going__ to be __brutal_

** Rena **

_ i _ _ will win _

** Patricia **

_ Hey now!!!!!!! _

_ No fighting!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ “ _ This won’t end well,”  Virge said dryly, rolling her eyes.

Patricia hummed quietly in  agreement, her brow creased. “I wish they wouldn’t argue so much, it makes me sad.”

Her girlfriend opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by the bedroom door opening again. They both turned and watched as Emily stepped inside, giving them a smile.

“Patricia, your moms are here.”

“Oh, okay!” Patricia pocketed her phone and wiggled out of her girlfriend’s lap, jumping up and stretching. She took a step in the direction of the door, before pausing. She glanced up at her girlfriend’s mom with a slightly sheepish look. “Um, do you think at some point you’d be able to help explain the chosen one stuff to  my moms ? I’d like to tell them, but I’m not sure they’d believe me straight away.”

Emily’s expression softened; she put her hand on  Pat’s shoulder supportively. “Of course, dear. In fact, I’m having dinner with Harriet on Wednesday. Would you like me to tell her then?”

“Yes, please! That would be super helpful, thank you!” Patricia beamed. She then turned on her heel, back to her girlfriend, and leant forward to kiss her quickly. “Bye, Honey! I love you so much!”

“Love you, too, Pat,”  Virge responded softly, a little embarrassed that her mom was there to witness this, but still smiling slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, I'm gonna be taking a break from posting for a couple weeks until January (and then I'll hopefully start posting every Friday again). Have a great Christmas everyone!!!!


End file.
